


Tomorrow

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Restored friendship, Saxie, Saxie FTW, mentions of Drew because I miss him, post-Jason, post-Peter, the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam and Maxie have an important conversation. [A friendship restored and reciprocated]
Kudos: 1





	Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**   
  
“Maxie, this outfit is completely  _ridiculous!”_ Sam complained as she teetered down the staircase in five inch spike heels. She wore a long red, strapless dress with a slit all the way  _up to there._ She felt - and looked - as if she had just stepped out of the movie Pretty Woman. “I can’t wear this.”   
  
“Oh, come on. Don’t go turning into a prude on me now. You’re single again, Sam. It’s New Year’s Eve. You’re going to a party where there will be a ton of eligible men looking to kiss you when the ball drops in Times Square. You need to dress up and make Jason rue the day he ever dumped you for what’s-her-face."   
  
“Carly. You can say her name if I can.  _Carly._ You've never really had a problem with her before. Don't start one now; not on my account.”   
  
_“The point is,_ Jason should be devastated. Let him see all the hot men circling you and know he can look but not touch.”   
  
“What if I don’t want to ‘devastate’ him?”   
  
“He dumped you!”   
  
Sam nodded. “I know, but deep down, I always had this feeling he wasn’t mine to hold onto forever; that his loyalties were somewhere else; with  _someone_ else. I got Danny out of the deal though. That’s what really matters.”   
  
“So then, you’re not hurt he threw you over for her? Because I am hurt; on your behalf. I really thought you two would make it. I know I personally tried so hard to help keep your relationship together.”   
  
“You did a lot, and I’ll always be grateful for it. You are part of the reason we lasted as long as we did… but the thing is, Maxie; you shouldn’t have had to go to such lengths to keep us together. When a couple is truly meant to be, they don’t have to lean on others to help them through the hard times. They lean on  _each other.”_   
  
Sam sighed. “As for your question. Yes, I am a little hurt by how easy it was for Jason to just walk away from our relationship, but my ego is more bruised than anything. The truth is, we haven’t been happy together in a very long time. We were both going through the motions. Something had to give. In the past, you know I would have done anything - absolutely anything - to hold onto him, but now I have to think about my kids. They deserve a mother who always makes them top priority. I am ashamed to admit I wasn’t focused on them or their needs before because I was too busy trying to hold onto a man who belonged with someone else.”   
  
“You’re saying Jason belongs with someone else? Who are you and what have you done with my friend? Give her back!” Maxie took her by the arms and shook her wildly, until her teeth rattled.   
  
Sam chuckled and lightly pushed Maxie away. “I’m here, Maxie … I'm still me… Just hopefully, in time, a better version of me. I’m finally accepting the reality that while Jason loves me; he’s  _in_ love with Carly and his job, and the life that comes along with it. I can’t play second fiddle anymore and I won’t beg for him back either. Drew would have wanted more for me; for all of us, actually.”   
  
“Drew… It’s been a longtime since you mentioned him.”   
  
Sam nodded. “It’s been a long time since I let myself even think about him. I feel so guilty for how things ended. Knowing I can't make things right, tears me up inside.   
  
"Last night, when I was tucking Scout into bed, she asked for Drew. She asked me if her daddy was ever coming back and -” She bit her lip. “I had to tell her the truth. I had to break Scout's sweet little heart all over again. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do; to tell my daughter her father is never coming home to her.”   
  
Sam’s eyes misted at the memory. “She cried a lot. I honestly cried right along with her. When she finally fell to sleep, I held her for a long time and thought about how proud Drew would be of her. And how disappointed he’d be by how I basically tossed her aside. I killed a man; I went to prison for that crime, and when I got out, all I could think about was being with Jason; holding onto him at any cost. I nearly had my parole revoked and I still didn’t care. I wanted what I wanted and damn anyone else who got in the way. I put my children’s well-being in jeopardy and I almost left them without a mother. It makes me feel sick to think about."   
  
She splayed her hands before her. “In hindsight, Jason leaving me … it was probably for the best. As much as I loved him, at some point, he became an obsession for me. I was doing really stupid things to try to keep him in my life and it was killing us both. I need to let him go. I have to. In a way, I am actually kind of glad he took the steps to end things when I couldn’t bring myself to admit we weren't meant to be. Enough was enough.”   
  
“God, Sam, you sound so different … so mature.”   
  
Sam chuckled softly. “It's shocking, right?”   
  
“Yes, a little… but you also sound … You sound like you’re at peace, Sam.”   
  
“I think in some ways, I am. Or at least, I'm getting there. I have my children in my life again. They're healthy. I am planning to go back to work. I’ve already talked to Curtis about restarting our P.I. business and he seems interested in bringing me back on board. Kristina and I are seeing eye to eye again. My mom’s sober. Molly and TJ repaired their relationship and are happy in their domestic partnership. Everything is how it’s supposed to be.”   
  
“So then you don’t have any regrets?”   
  
“Oh, of course I do! I still have a ton of them!”   
  
“No, I mean about letting Jason go.”   
  
“He was halfway out the door, Maxie. I can’t cling to him anymore. It us cost too much. We both deserve to live our lives the way we see fit. We both deserve to be happy. Maybe he’ll get to be happy with Carly.”   
  
“And you… Who do you get to be happy with?”   
  
_“Myself._ Maybe I can figure out how to like and live with the person I am now. The last time I was really happy was with Drew; being loved the way he loved me… I took it for granted. It hurts so much; knowing he’s really gone, especially because I am starting to realize how much I loved him too. It was really nice to be with someone who saw me as an equal. I am not in a rush to replace him again. Even though I know I can never truly make things up to him, I still want to try to do right by his memory and that means changing the way I was doing things and giving his daughter and nephew the best life I possibly can.”   
  
Maxie smiled. “I can honestly say I’m proud of you, Sam.”   
  
Sam leaned over and hugged her best friend. Maxie was one of the few people who had stood beside her through everything, every up and down and horrible decision. Sam had taken her for granted. She had taken so much for granted, in fact, but she vowed, she wouldn't do so anymore. She would appreciate every day; every moment, she was surrounded by the people she cared about the most.   
  
“Thanks, Maxie. I am seriously proud of  _you._ You’re such a strong woman. What Peter did…”   
  
“Oh, please, please don’t say his name!”   
  
“Sorry… He who shall not be named ... That asshole could have broken you, Maxie, but you wouldn’t let him. No one would have blamed you if you just shut down, but you didn't. You came back swinging and I admire that, you know. I want to have that kind of inner-strength someday.”   
  
“For what it’s worth… I think you’re off to a pretty good start.”   
  
“Thanks, Maxie,” Sam said. "You've always been so good to me. I appreciate you coming here to do my hair and my makeup tonight and I don't want to disappoint you, but-”   
  
“Oh no. You’re not going to the party, are you?”   
  
“No, I’m sorry; I'm not.”   
  
“But all of the eligible bachelors…”   
  
“They’ll have to wait.” She looked at the photograph of Danny and Scout sitting on the mantle and smiled softly. “My kids on the other hand, shouldn't have to. Not anymore. They need me and I need them. They’re my priority now, Maxie; which is how it should have been all along."   
  
“Are you sure you won’t go?”   
  
Sam loosed her dark, silky hair from the sophisticated chignon Maxie had styled for her. “I’m sure. I want to hold my babies. I want to cuddle with them, and remind myself how lucky I am to have yet another chance to get things right. This time though, I’m not going to waste my new start.”   
  
“Good for you,” Maxie said. “And you’ve inspired me. I think I’ll skip this party as well.”   
  
“You -  _skip a party?”_   
  
“Ha ha. I’m serious, Sam. James and I should hang out tonight too. We can do a little video conference with Georgie. It’s been almost a week since I last got to talk to her and I miss her like crazy. I miss the sound of her voice and that sweet little face of hers.”   
  
"You're a good mom."   
  
"You are too, Sam."   
  
"I'm working on it anyway."   
  
Maxie sighed. “I still can’t believe we’re turning down a chance to get our sexy on though.” Then she smiled. “But there’s always tomorrow, right?”   
  
“Yes, there's always tomorrow ... and the possibilities seem endless.”   
  
THE END.


End file.
